Don't forget
by cruel-san
Summary: "The person I loved, didn't love me, but that person that loved me, I learned to but I loved you. I made a promise to that person because I loved you even I forgot that person my emotions to that person remembered and cried." Oneshot RXS.


**Hello Guys, Oneshot story for Rein and Shade. Shade in anime and Rein in manga. Hope you like it. I'm fan of ShadexRein, My bias is Rein, I'm not totally don't like Fine because Rein loved Fine that showed in the manga even in hurts her so much. I think Shade in the manga his more bishie.(w) how lucky Rein is hehe. but I don't hate the anime one. Sorry manga my bias. **

**Itsumo Kono Basho de by Ayane originated in the anime Steins;Gate the movie ED**

**Current world in anime and Rein's world line in the manga. I don't own anything.**

* * *

Don't forget

"The person I loved, didn't love me, but that person that loved me, I learned to but I loved you. I made a promise to that person because I loved you even I forgot that person my emotions to that person remembered and cried."

Shade's POV

"WAAHH! Shade you are also listening to that song!" Fine exclaimed directly to my face.

Ahh..this song, a popular song around the mysterious planet today, At the first, I thought it's so funny to be addicted to that song with mysterious singer but when the first time I heard it, I've been captivated to it. I don't know, I felt like I knew this song for a long time, but I couldn't remember not only to the song but to the singer who sang this popular song.

"I thought you didn't like that song! You said it's funny to be addicted to that song! Fine added.

I grimaced. "I.."

"Hehe.. don't be rude to Shade, Fine, not all people like it" Rein interfered. I think all people really like it, no, really loved it.

"But now he's one of us." Rein added happily.

"Do you think whose the owner of that beautiful voice?" Rein asked out of the blue. I agreed. Why am also curious about her?

"Who knows?" I said. The twins just remained silent. Because this popular song still mystery without a title and singer named that spread through net.

"EVERYONE!" a student shouting to the classroom while catching his breath. "The song we really love today, now and forever, revealed HER SELF! NOW, RELEASING HER OWN ALBUM MYSTERIOUS PLANET!" ,students suddenly in shock, also me, really? Then the whole students shouted happily, and cried even the twins like a rampage. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" "WOOOOOOOOOOH!"

Next day, the day of releasing of her album,

"WAAAAH! We didn't get one!" the twins cried. Even me, didn't buy her album all stores on mysterious planet, Not available or in short SOLD OUT! UNBELIEVABLE!

"It's so humiliating, devastating!" Fine cried.

"Heh- how sad for you, I got one!" Altezza said proudly. "Where?" twins asked.

"Here!" Altezza showed the album in a glimpse everyone surrounded us and looked at it. I..Also..What? The name of the single album "Ao tsuki" and named of the artist "Rein?" The title song, "Itsumo Kono Basho de" The tag line "Don't forget." The cover photo a girl with her long hair swaying to the wind and dust of sand walking on a dessert with full moon background.

"Wow! You're lucky Rein! The artist same name with you!" Sophie said.

"Seriously?!" Altezza shouted and looked at it with impossible face. "Che! It's only a name, but I think they're different inner and outer!"

"Altezza you're mean!" Rein pouted.

-ding dong- "ANNOUNCEMENT! GUYS! GOOD NEWS! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW!? Our favorite popular singing sensation today, now, and forever, held her first concert here at our ACADEMY THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW!"

Seriously? Not only album but a concert?

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" a big squealed to all students, not only students as in all people here!

THE AWAITING DAY! Luckily we're here the front stage in a sea of people, all preparations done outside the academy.

"I'MS SO EXCITED! REIN!" Fine squealed.

"ME TOO!" Rein answered.

"I'm also curious about her?" Bright added, smiling.

"Yeah" I said calmly. But truly I'm kind a nervous, I don't why?

The host appeared on the stage, "Hello guys! Are you all curious about her?"

"YEESSSSSSSSSS" crowd answered.

"I knew these person really near at your heart, she traveled and visited you in different world line, don't be surprised when you saw her, not other than REIN!"

The music began,

"Itsuka bokura ga mirai furikaeru toki ni wa  
itsumo kono basho de kimi ga waratte"

[One day when we'll look at the future over our shoulders  
You will always be right here smiling]

A tall girl showed up, slowly walking to the center of the stage, she wearing a ponytail with her long blue hair, sleeveless, jeans and boots with heels?[ ] Really it's Rein, physical but grown-up.

"zankoku ni sugiyuku toki no naka de sagashimotome te i ta mono  
surechigau sekai ni tojikome rare ta me ni mie nu hikari"

[The thing I've been searching for, through time that surpasses cruelty,  
It was shut away by the world that passes by, the light that can't be seen by the eyes]

Everyone dropped jaw, what they saw. Rein continued singing, with her beautiful voice looking on the crowd.

"tokubetsu na hodo aisuru mono he uchiakerare zu ni i ta  
sugoshi ta hibi no hitotsu hitotsu ga tomadoi o piriodo ni kaeru—"

[To those who I love so much that they're special, I stood there not being able to speak my mind  
All the days that I've spent, their bewilderment's all one by one are changed into periods of confusion]

She walked to the right of the stage.

"itsuka bokura ga mirai furikaeru toki ni wa  
itsumo kono basho de kimi ga waratte

Slowly walking to the center

kasaneatta minna no omoi ga sekai sen o tsukuru  
donna ame ni mo make nu shinjiaeru kimochi

and went down to the stage

kono sora no kansoku sha kono sora wa ashita no shoumei"

[One day when we'll look at the future over our shoulders  
You will always be right here smiling  
Everyone's overlapping feelings are what makes this world  
Not losing to any kind of rain, we believe in each others feelings  
The observants of this sky, this sky, is proof that there'll be a tomorrow]

in front of us, really Rein a beautiful grown-up, Is this real?

"itsu made mo kawara nu keshiki nante zettai ni kanawa nu yume

She stopped in front of me; she touched my face using her left hand.

kiseki no you na deai semete ano hi o keshi tari shi nai de"

She sang a song in front of my face.

[Such things like a forever unchanging scenery, is dream that won't come true  
A miracle like encounter, it at least won't erase that day]

"suki na kimochi ga yuuki ni kawaru kagaku teki ja nai kedo

In an inch of our breath she's singing, directly gazing to my eyes, where am reflected to her sea-green blue eyes. I felt my face was so hot.

tomadoi no nai kimi no kotoba ga hontou no kotae o michibiku—"

I observed all people looking at us, even Fine? Her eyes averted to Fine, she smiled and get near to Fine and whispered something. I saw Fine blushed.

[My loving feelings turn into courage, not scientifically though  
Your words that lack confusion, guide me to the right answers]

ano hi bokura ha deai taisetsu na nani ka o  
itsumo kono basho de sagashi te i ta ne  
nanigenaku sugiyuku jikan no sono imi o shitteru  
tatoe donnani ni nin hanare te shimatte mo  
kono sora no kansoku sha kono sora wa ashita no shoumei

Back near at the center of the stage's stair, singing. Turned to Rein with us and smiled gently.

[That day we met, we've always looked  
For that thing that's special to us right here  
We know the meaning of the time that calmly passes by  
No matter how much we get separated  
We're the observants of this sky, this sky is proof that there'll be a tomorrow]

Running slowly up on the stage, she stopped and turned on front of us.

tatoe bokura ha tooku hanare te shimatte mo  
itsumo kono basho de tsunagatte iru

She was looking now in between me and Bright.

setsunaku te romanchikku da ne mada shira nai ashita

[Even if we're separated from each other far away  
We will always be connected right here in this place  
It's painfully romantic isn't it, this tomorrow that we know not of]

"EVERYONE! Sing with me!" she said and smile beautifully with full of life. People singing with her,

"itsuka bokura ga mirai furikaeru toki ni ha  
itsumo kono basho de kimi ga waratte  
kasaneatta minna no omoi ga sekai sen o tsukuru  
donna ame ni mo make nu shinjiaeru kimochi  
kono sora no kansoku sha kono sora wa ashita no shoumei"

[One day when we'll look at the future over our shoulders  
You will always be right here smiling  
Everyone's overlapping feelings are what makes this world  
Not losing to any kind of rain, we believe in each others feelings  
The observants of this sky, this sky, is proof that there'll be a tomorrow]

The song end, but the melody of the song still continuing

"THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT, I LOVE YOU ALL. THIS SONG FOR THE IMPORTANT PERSON IN MY LIFE, HE SAID WHATEVER HAPPENS, 'don't forget even I'm not with you. Because I've known you for so long and remembered you with all my heart even in my world line he's the first and last love of me' " while she's saying those words she's looking at me. I don't get it. I don't remember but I knew on my deepest heart this Rein in front of me was the person I fall in love with in the first place, not in this world line but the first and last world line I'm with her, the bravely person who always opposed me. How funny. I smiled painfully but kind a relief. 'How?' I only last word I asked to myself.

I only heard the applause of all people here. Cried and shouted. The concert was successful.


End file.
